The Life After Death
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Haruna yang serius ingin memperlihatkan Tachimukai ke Tsunami, Mamoru yang masalahnya baru diingatkan Kogure, dan Halloween School. Chap. 8 updated.
1. Died Today

Yang satu belum selesai, udah bikin lagi... apa deh ni author!

Fic ini... tentang dunia kematian loh! Yang ga mau baca silahkan kabur! *membukakan pintu surga (?)*

Ini kebayangnya pas lagi naik pesawat, aneh ya? *kalo tau aneh ngapain ngomong?*

Yosh, kita mulai saja!

**The L****ife After Death **

**Chapter 1**

**Died today**

**Tachimukai's POV**

"Ahh…aku tertidur" Aku bangun dan berdiri. Sepertinya saat di sekolah tadi aku tidak sengaja tertidur. Tapi kenapa punggungku terasa sakit ya?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Kukira aku akan melihat kelas yang penuh dengan meja dan kursi, serta sebuah papan tulis di depan, tetapi mengapa yang ada hanya batu-batu nisan?

"Aku…. Dimana?"

Setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, aku berada di sebuah Cemetery. Sebuah makam.

"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sebuah makam?"

Aku melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Orang itu…. Anehnya tampak familiar untukku.

Kuingat-ingat siapa dia. Dengan ciri-cirinya yang berambut pink ngejreng, berkulit coklat dan matanya yang berwarna onyx itu, ia tampak sangat familiar. Akhirnya, kudapat namanya dan ku ketahui siapa dia.

"Tsunami-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya, tapi ia tidak merespons.

"Tsunami-san?"

Ia tidak menjawabku. Apa...ia tidak bisa mendengarku?

Aku melangkah untuk menepuk punggungnya, tapi kenapa...tangan ku malah menembus tubuhnya?

Aku berbalik untuk melihat batu nisan yang berada di depan Tsunami, dan kubaca tulisan yang ada di atasnya.

**Rest In Peace**

**Tachimukai Yuuki **

**May his soul be accepted in heaven**

Namaku terpatri di atas batu nisan itu. Kalau sebuah nama tertulis di atas batu nisan, itu artinya orang itu sudah mati.

...

Tunggu sebentar! Jadi aku sudah MATI?

**Tsunami's POV**

Ia sudah mati.

Aku tau itu.

Dia mati di depan mataku.

Aku menagisinya.

Mengapa aku menangisi orang yang sudah mati?

Apa itu artinya?

Aneh.

Ini semua sangat aneh.

**Normal POV**

Ichirouta berjalan mendekati Tsunami, "Hei. Sebentar lagi hujan."

Tsunami tetap tidak bergeming. Ia hanya diam.

Gemuruh petir mulai muncul. Hujan pun mulai turun.

"Tsunami, hujan sudah turun. Kau...masih tidak mau pulang?" Ichirouta membuka payung. Dan memberikan sebuah payung lagi ke Tsunami.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama Tachimukai." Sahutnya. Ichirouta mengerti ia sangat menyukai Tachimukai, tapi sekarang, Ichirouta lebih mementingkan kesehatan Tsunami.

"Tachimukai...kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang?" Tsunami mulai bergetar. Ichirouta memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Tsunami –san, aku masih di sini! Aku belum kemana-mana!" Tachimukai berteriak tepat di samping Tsunami, sambil berusaha untuk memegangnya. Tapi tetap saja ia menembus Tsunami.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di bawah pohon sampai kau mau pulang." Ichirouta berjalan kebawah pohon. Tsunami masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tachimukai...kembalilah..."

**Back to Tachimukai's POV.**

"Tsunami-san, aku masih disini!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia masih tidak bisa mendengarku.

Aku memukulkan tangan ku ke tanah. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mendengarku? Kenapa ia tidak melihatku?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Why?

Is this what dead feels like?

_**He doesn't even knows I'm here!**_

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah mati."

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Tampak seseorang berambut coklat dan memakai headband berwarna hitam dan merah. Ia memakai seragam kiper, tetapi warnanya sama dengan warna headbandnya. Hitam dan merah.

"Namaku Mamoru Endou. Aku akan menunjukanmu apa sebenarnya kehidupan setelah kematian yang sebenarnya."

Kematian dan Mamoru Endou. Satu kata dan Satu nama. Siapa yang tahu kalau dua benda tersebut akan menjadi segalanya di 'kehidupan' ku yang 'baru'?

**To be Continued?**

Ini fic...enaknya di genre apa yah?

Ah sudah lah, reviewnya ya, minna-san...


	2. This Is Only The Start

Wahaa! Akhirnya saia update! XD

Aaaaaaahhhh makin bingung saia buat genre nya, nanti ajalah! *plakk!*

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5~~

Warning : Death Chara yang ga niat karena jadi hidup sebagai hantu *double plak!*, OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, gaje, typo pasti bertebaran, dan saia lupa tadi mo naro warning apa aja... *triple plak!*

**The Life After Death**

**Chapter 2  
**

**This is only the start.**

_**Alive.**_

_**You Have To Be Grateful When You're Still Alive.**_

_**Cause If You Don't,**_

_**You'll Regret It When You're Dead.**_

**Tachimukai's POV**

Kutatap orang itu dengan seksama. "Kau...siapa?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah jiwa yang terperangkap di dunia." katanya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap ku tajam.

"Terperangkap? Maksudnya?" tanya ku tidak mengerti.

Orang yang bernama Mamoru Endou itu terdiam untuk sementara. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"Maksudnya, terperangkap. Di bumi. Menjadi hantu."

Aku sedikit cengo mendengarnya. Bukan apa-apa, aku mengerti maksudnya menjadi hantu, tapi terperangkap di bumi itu maksdunya apa?

"Maksudnya terperangkap?" tanyaku. Kalau di pikir-pikir... sepertinya pertanyaan ini... kok sama dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ya?

"Ya terperangkap di sini! Pernah dengar tidak kalau orang mati itu berakhir di surga atau neraka?"

Aku mengganguk. Aku kan tidak sebodoh itu. 

"nah, kalau terperangkap di sini maksudnya tidak bisa ke salah satu tempat itu!" mukanya masih menunjukan ekspresi serius, tapi dari cara bicaranya, ia tampaknya mulai kesal. Kenapa ya?

**Mamoru's POV**

Anak ini masih belum mengerti juga? Kan sudah jelas!

"ungg..." nah, sekarang pertanyaan apa yang akan dia lontarkan? Cepat lah, aku bosan melihat makam setiap ada orang yang mati! *iyalah liat makam! Masa orang mati liat kolam berenang?*

"di sini itu...di mananya?" AAAHHH DIA MASIH BELUM MENGERTI? NANYA MULU LAGI! *mamoru ngamuk mode : on*

"di siniiiiiii di bumiiiiiiii!" teriakku sedikit terkesan frustrasi. Habisnya, capek tau menjawabnya!

"ooh...kenapa bisa terperangkap?" tanyanya lagi. Untung pertanyaan nya beda dan jelas (?).

"ya...karena...itu artinya...kau masih memiliki sebuah keharusan atau sesuatu yang harus di lakukan di dunia."

"Saya masih mau melakukan apa lagi?" dengan begonya ia bertanya. *author di cekek pake mugen the hand sama tachimukai*

"Meneketehe itu masalah elu..." tidak sengaja, aku mengeluarkan logat betawi *hah? Mamoru punya logat betawi?*. Capek tau pake bahasa formal!

Anak itu terdiam. Sepertinya ia bingung dengan semua masalah 'kematian' ini. Siapa suruh mati cepat-cepat? *plakk!*

"Sekarang kau mau melihat orang itu mengangisimu terus," aku menunjuk orang berambut pink itu. " atau ikut denganku dan menjalani hidup setelah kematian?"

**Back to Tachimukai's POV**

Aku menatapnya. Dan berbalik menatap Tsunami. Akhirnya, aku pun menghela nafas yang terkesan sedikit pasrah. "Baiklah, aku ikut dengan mu.. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Tsunami-san menangis."

Mamoru Tersenyum, "baiklah. Ayo pergi..."

Tangannya menarik ku dan membawa ku menuju kegelapan...

**Wohoooo ini pembatas cerita lhoo...~~~~**

Kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar untukku. Setelah ku perhatikan baik-baik, kami sampai di...sekolahku. Hah? Sekolah?

"Apa... yang kita lakukan di sekolah ku?" kataku sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Mamoru.

Mamoru berbalik dan menatap ku tajam. Dan ia pun berdiri di depan ku. Cukup dekat, sekitar 5 cm.

"Ano...Endou-san?"

"...sekolahmu?" tanyanya.

"Eh... iya... Aku tahu jelas sekolahku. Persis seperti ini!"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dan tiba-tiba, angin berhembus sangat kencang dan rasanya menjadi dingin sekali *memangnya hantu bisa merasakan dingin ya?*

"Perhatikan baik-baik." Angin membuat rambut coklatnya berkibar *di kira bendera?*. Entah mengapa, angin tersebut tampak menyambut kedatanganku dan Mamoru, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatku takut. "Apa benar ini sekolahmu?"

Kulakukan apa yang ia bilang. Ku perhatikan sekolah -yang sepertinya- ku. Mataku membulat. Akhirnya aku mengetahui apa yang membuat sekolah ini bukan sekolahku. Auranya, warnanya, atmosfirnya, sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku.

Auranya terkesan sangat gelap, atmosfirnya kelam. Warna yang dapat di lihat hanya hitam, merah, dan abu-abu. Mawar-mawar berduri dan batang-batangnya menjulur kemana-mana. Daun-daun kering bertebara di mana-mana. Seperti...seperti...seperti...seperti...

**Mamoru's POV**

"Jadi...apa kau masih berpikir ini sekolah mu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak...tempat ini...tempat ini..." katanya dengan takut-takut.

"Tempat ini apa? Seram kah?" ucap ku tersenyum licik. Semua orang yang baru mati memang menunjukan wajah takut saat pertama kali kesini. Yah, kecuali 'dia'. Tidak mati juga, sepertinya kehidupannya sudah penuh dengan kegelapan.

"bukan, tapi..." Hee? Ia ternyata tidak takut ya? Tapi apa?

"kok sepertinya..." Anak ini kok ngomongnya lelet banget! *author di cekek sama tachimukai pake mao the hand (lagi)*

"Kok mirip dengan rumahku pada saat perayaan halloween sih?"

"Gubrakkkk!" Capek deh... anak ini ternyata sedikit merepotkan juga... Tapi kok bisa gitu ya? Berarti orang tuanya punya selera yang bagus!

"Ah sudah! Sebaiknya kita langsung saja agar kau cepat dapat kelas!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Aneh, tidak seperti kebanyakan cowok yang permukaan tangannya kasar, tangan anak ini lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Kau...akan memasukan ku ke sekolah?" Tentu saja, memangnya aku sedang melakukan apa sekarang?

**Normal POV**

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mamoru. Tachimukai terdiam. Sekolah?

"... Ternyata sama saja, mau hidup, mau mati, tetap saja tidak akan terlepas dengan yang namanya sekolah!" Ia melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat imut di mata author. *bletak!*

"Tentu saja lah! Semua orang butuh ilmu!" kata Mamoru tanpa mempedulikan aksi ngambek Tachimukai.

"..." Tachimukai melepaskan tangannya dari Mamoru. Dan menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk sementara 'sempat' kukira kematian ada baiknya. Lepas dari semua pelajaran dan perkerjaan rumah yang banyaknya kalau kutimbang itu mungkin 1 ton (?). Ternyata tidak. Aku mau kembali hidup sajaaaaaaaaaa!" Tachimukai mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya (?). Terlihat makin imut lagi di mata nista (?) author. *wah si author pikirannya kemana-mana!*

"Kalau hidup lagi kan, tetap sekolah juga." kata cowok berheadband merah dan hitam itu.

"...Kalau begitu aku mau mati dua kali sajaaaa!" Banyak juga ide Tachimukai.

"Kalau mati lagi akan tetap berakhir di sini..."

"...Kalau begitu aku mati tiga kali sajaaaaaaaa!" Tampaknya semakin kesini (?) semakin tidak orisinil sahut-sahutan Tachimukai.

"Sama saja..." Mamoru mulai sweat drop menghadapi anak satu ini. Sungguh deh, ia jadi berencana untuk membunuh Tsunami dan menyuruhnya mengurus (?) Tachimukai.

"..." Tachimukai mulai diam. Tapi masih ada ekspresi cemberut dari mukanya. Sepertinya pikiran sang author mulai nista *bukannya udah dari tadi?*

Lalu ia pun menyerahkan tangannya sambil memegang bendera putih yang entah muncul dari mana. Dengan senyum pervy *plakplakplakplak* ehm, maaf, salah ketik, maksudnya senyum penuh kemenangan, Mamoru pun menyeret (?) Tachimukai ke dalam sekolah aneh bin ajaib tersebut...

Mereka pun sampai di dalam sekolah itu. Terlihat dari luar memang tampak seperti rumah rusak bin eerie banget, tetapi di dalamnya sangat mewah. Dapat dilihat bahwa lampu-lampu berhiasan klasik dan furnitur-furnitur berbahan kayu mahogany yang menambah keeleganan dan juga aura kengeriannya.

"Wahh..." sepertinya Tachimukai sangat terkesan dengan lingkungannya. Maklum, ia tak pernah ketempat semewah tempat ini. Ia rasanya sedang berada di dalam White House *loh kok nyambung kesana?*

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan carikan kamar untukmu." Mamoru berlari entah kemana, sementara Tachimukai masih cengo melihat tempat itu. "Sugoi..."

30 menit kemudian...

Tachimukai masih cengo melihat keeleganan tempat itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat melihat tempat ini? Jangan tanyakan kepada author, tanyakan kepada Tachimukai sendiri! *plakkk!*

"Bruuukk!" tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Tachimukai dan membangunkannya dari long-trance (?) nya. Karena entah disebabkan oleh apa, akhirnya Tachimukai terjatuh dan tertimpa oleh orang itu.

"Itai..." sahut Tachimukai sedikit tidak terdengar, karena mukanya tertutup oleh orang itu. Mendengarnya, orang yang menabrak itu langsung bangun dan berdiri, "Gomen, ga liat tadi." katanya santai.

Tachimukai berdiri dan melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi. Orang itu berambut putih sebahu, dan memakai sebuah eyepatch di mata kanannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." sahutnya.

"Kau sepertinya baru di sini ya?" tanya orang ber-eyepacth itu. "Eto...iya... sepertinya..."

"Ah, begitu..." balasnya. Sepertinya dia agak terkejut melihat Tachimukai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tachimukai kepada orang itu.

"Eh! Um, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja disini tidak banyak yang mati muda sepertimu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perkataan orang itu. Tampak seseorang berambut coklat dan mempunyai garis oranye di bawah matanya. "Hai, aku Koujirou Genda, ini Sakuma Jirou." katanya lagi sambil berdiri di sebelah Sakuma. "Maaf, di sini jarang ada remaja seumurnya, ya jadi ia cukup heran melihatmu." lanjutnya sambil menjelaskan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa...Oh iya, aku Tachimukai Yuuki."

"Salam kenal." ucap Koujirou sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tachimukai pun menerimanya.

"Jadi...C. O. D. ?" tanya Sakuma.

"Hee? C. O. D. ? Apa itu? Call of Duty? Aku pernah main yang keempat!" balas Tachimukai dengan ngaconya malah nyambung ke game.

"Bukan, maksudnya Cause Of Death. Bagaimana kamu mati?" Tachimukai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Eh, aku tidak tahu..."

Hening.

"Eh?" Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu. "Kenapa? Apakah sebuah hal yang aneh untuk tidak mengetahui bagaimana diri sendiri mati?"

"Ah, ti-tidak kok! Umm, sudah dulu ya! Dah, Tachimukai-san!" Sakuma langsung menarik tangan Koujirou dan mengajaknya pergi. Akhirnya mereka tak terlihat dari pandangan Tachimukai.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Ah ya sudah lah, aku jalan-jalan saja di tempat ini dulu. Hitung-hitung beradaptasi." katanya dengan santai. Sepertinya Tachimukai sudah lupa akan kata-kata Mamoru, yaitu untuk tetap menunggunya sampai datang.

**Jreng Jreng Jreng...Pembatas Cerita...**

Tachimukai pun akhirnya berjalan-jalan di dalam sekolah tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara piano dari sebuah ruangan.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan seseorang berambut putih dan beraura gelap sedang memainkan piano dengan luar biasanya. Setelah di dengar-dengar lagi, ia memainkan Bagatelle No.25 di A minor, atau nama lainnya, "Für Elise", buatan Ludwig van Beethoven. *sejak kapan si author tau beginian?*

Akhirnya orang itu mengahiri permainannya. Ia pun berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu. Saat melihat Tachimukai yang sedang cengo karena permainannya sangat bagus.

"Kau...lihat ya?" tanya si cowok berambut putih itu.

Sekali lagi, hening untuk sesaat. Sampai Tachimukai menunjukan muka bersinar-sinar.

"Su...sugoiiii~~~~!" sahutnya sambil memberikan pandangan aku-benar-benar-mengagumi-mu kepada si cowok itu.

Si cowok itu cengo untuk sesaat. Tiba-tiba...

Brakkk!

Si cowok itu pun langsung menabrakan (?) kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Tachimukai ke diniding. Seperti ia ingin menyudutkan Tachimukai dan merapenya *plakk!*

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya tadi?"

**To Be Continued...**

Huohohohoho apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tachimukai nanti? Apakah ia akan tetap menjadi seorang virgin *BLETAK!* atau tidak? *author pikirannya nista banget nih!*

Ga, ga boong... Saia tidak ingin meng-crackpairing...*tapi boong! (plakk!)*

Haduh, kok jadi berlawanan sekali ceritanya dengan yang di chapter 1 ya? Akakakak (?) saia memang penuh dengan kejutan... *kejutan macam apa itu?*

Balas review ah...

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Wahaa! Mamo-tan jadi dewa kematian? Cocok juga!

Anyway, arigatou reviewnya..

**Akazora no Darktokyo :**

Ah, Supernatural ya... Hee? Kalau mistery kaya gimana tuh? #katrokdehjadinya

Hohohoho, di sini bakal banyak romance... *apa iya?*

Arigatou, saran n reviewnya...

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Huwee! Iya! *sendirinya yang bikin, sendirinya juga yang nangis...*

Tentu ada! Dia akan jadi seorang tokoh penting di sini! XD

Arigatou, reviewnya...

**DarkRyuuChan :**

Bahasanya keren? Kyaa! *gajenya diriku*

Arigatou reviewnya...

**Gita Chibi :**

Iya... hiks... *tuh kan nangis lagi*

Arigatou reviewnya...

Oh iya, kalo ada yang bisa desain interior, boleh minta tolong untuk desain sekolahnya? :D #pertanyaangapentingabaikan


	3. All Those Warm Feelings

Wahaa! Saya kembali! XD

Selesainya UTS membuat saya hidup kembali! Tinggal menunggu remed yang menumpuk! *remed bangga*

Yak langsung saja!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5! Kalau sama saya, akan lebih banyak hissatsu nongol, dan akan ada banyak Yaoi! *jdakk!*

Warning: Death Chara yang ga niat karena jadi hidup sebagai hantu, OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, gaje, typo pasti bertebaran, umm... ngomong2 ini itu AU atau AT ya?

**The Life After Death**

**Chapter 3**

**All Those Warm Feelings**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Last time I thought nicely**_

_**That somebody loved me**_

_**No hope no harm**_

_**Just another false alarm**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya tadi?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"i...iya.." sahut Tachimukai pelan dan hati-hati.

Cowok itu terdiam dan dengan OOCnya ia mengancam, "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku bermain piano! Jangan lho! JANGAN! Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya mati dua kali!"

"Aiyaiyaiya! Aku tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa!" ucap Tachimukai sedikit panik. _'Waduh! Sangar amet nih orang! Santai mas!'_

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ia berbalik menghadap ke piano. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Death 101..."

_'Oh, jadi nama sekolah ini Death 101...' _Batin Tachimukai. "Aku Tachimukai Yuuki, aku memang baru disini. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Shuuya. Shuuya Goenji" katanya sedikit acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, Yoroshiku nee, Goenji-san."

"Yoroshiku desu."

"KETEMU KAU!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menggemparkan ruangan tersebut. Tampak Mamoru sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Endou-san!"

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru menarik tangan Tachimukai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Sumimasen, Shuuya, kalau dia mengganggu mu..."

"Eto.."

"BRAKK!"

Mamoru dan Tachimukai sudah pergi sambil membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Sementara Shuuya hanya bisa cengo + sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Mamoru bisa sangar juga ya..."

**Dengan Mamoru n Tachimukai~~**

"Matte! Nee, matte! Jangan tarik-tarik begini dong!" sahut Tachimukai sambil meronta kesakitan.

"Salah mu sendiri! Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana!" kata Mamoru.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan tampaknya tidak berpenghuni. Padahal sebenarnya ada banyak anak di ruangan itu.

"Gomenasai semuanya, aku terlambat." kata Mamoru dengan dingin.

"Nee~~ Mamoru, tidak apa-apa kok!" kata sebuah suara yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Ah, Mamoru, itu anak baru yang di bicarakan itu ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul lagi. Kali ini suaranya berbeda.

"Ah iya, apakah ada tempat kosong?" tanya Mamoru.

"Ini di sebelah ku!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya.

"Tachimukai, silahkan." ucap Mamoru. Tachimukai pun perlahan berjalan. Meskipun ruangan itu gelap, ia merasa tau untuk berjalan kemana.

Tachimukai pun duduk di sebelah seseorang yang menawarkan tempat sebelahnya tadi itu. Ia melihat ke seseorang tersebut. Rambutnya di ikat satu, berwarna hijau. Mukanya di penuhi jahitan dan luka.

"Hai! Aku Midorikawa Ryuuji, mati karena kecelakaan mobil, kamu?" tanya cowok yang bernama Midorikawa Ryuuji itu. Ia berpenampilan sangat erm... mengerikan, dengan luka dimana-mana, baju yang sedikit tersobek, dan tampak ada bekas tusukan kaca tangan kirinya. Tapi ia masih bisa berbicara dengan riang bahagianya.

"Ah, Tachimukai Yuuki, mati karena... aku tidak tahu..." kata Tachimukai sambil sedikit sweatdrop.

"Wahaa! Menarik sekali! Apa rasanya tidak tahu bagaimana kau mati?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Umm..."

"Ahahaha, tidak usah di pikirkan aku hanya bercanda kok!" katanya sambil tertawa dengan manisnya.

"Ryuuji, kemari sebentar!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Ryuuji. "Tachimukai, ku tinggal sebentar ya?"

"Ah baiklah.." Ryuuji tersenyum hangat kepada Tachimukai, "Terima kasih!" Ryuuji pun berjalan ke arah ia di panggil.

Tachimukai melihat kesekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ruangan itu jadi cerah (?), meskipun sedikit agak remang-remang cahaya, tapi terasa sangat hangat. Anak-anak yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut mulai perlahan-lahan terlihat. Ternyata, hampir semua anak di situ mempunyai bekas luka di penampilannya. Seperti ada anak berambut abu-abu dan agak menukik ke atas, dan setengah mukanya beku. Ada juga anak berambut dread dan memakai google, dan salah satu kaca googlenya itu pecah, dan tangannya di penuh bekas sayatan.

"Hei jangan bengong!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Tachimukai dari belakang. Seseorang itu berambut merah dan di atasnya ada bunga tulipnya (?). Mukanya di penuhi luka bakar dan tampaknya matanya sedikit berdarah.

"AAH!" teriak Tachimukai kaget. "Eh, Sumimasen, aku sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan mu tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak bengong lagi sekarang." katanya.

"Haruya, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang berambut jabrik (?) dan berwarna putih mendekatinya. Tidak tampak bekas luka di tubuhnya, tapi ia nampak kaku sekali.

"Ah, Fuusuke, ini, aku sedang bersama si anak baru." kata cowok yang ternyata bernama Haruya itu.

"Tachimukai, ya?" kata Fuusuke sambil mengambil kursi dan menggesernya dekat Tachimukai dan Haruya. "Yoroshiku nee, Suzuno Fuusuke desu." kata Fuusuke lagi sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah, Suzuno Fuusuke-san, Yoroshiku desu." balas Tachimukai sambil menjabat tangan Fuusuke. "Sressh.." tiba-tiba tangan Fuusuke runtuh (?) menjadi salju!

"Kyaa! Sumimasen!" cepat-cepat Tachimukai meminta maaf. "Ahahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok! Ini memang sudah biasa, soalnya aku mati tertimbun salju, hehehe..."

"Ah begitu..." kata Tachimukai sambil manggut-manggut. Lalu ia menatap Haruya. Haruya yang tahu maksud tatapan itu langsung menjelaskan. "Aku mati karena ledakan bom."

"Kalau Tachimukai sendiri mati kenapa?" tanya Fuusuke.

"Aku...tidak tahu bagaimana kau mati..." kata Tachimukai sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"begitu..." Mereka bertiga pun terdiam. Sampai Tachimukai berkata lagi, "Disini... hangat sekali ya.."

"Memang. Kehangatan ini semua... berasal dari hati semua anak masing-masing..." ucap Haruya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Tachimukai.

"Karena... bagi sebagian anak... kita ini adalah keluarga mereka." ucap Fuusuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke sekumpulan anak yang sedang mengobrol.

"Keluarga?"

"Ya, keluarga. Dulu saat pertama kali masuk di sini, banyak yang menangis, menginginkan keluarga mereka kembali, berharap untuk bisa hidup kembali. Tapi perlahan-lahan, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan tempat ini dan mulai bersosialisasi satu sama lain. Dan kehangatan keluarga itu pun... muncul... Tempat ini menjadi sangat terasa aman dan damai." jelas Haruya.

"Sampai-sampai, ada beberapa yang tidak ingin menemukan apa keharusan mereka yang tertinggal di bumi dan ingin selalu berada di sini..." tambah Fuusuke.

Tachimukai menatap sekelilingnya. Meskipun mereka telihat sangat hancur *plakk!*, di penuhi luka, dan sebelumnya menderita, mereka tampak sangat... bahagia di sini.

"Keluarga ya... kedengaran sangat menyenangkan..."

Tachimukai melihat ke langit-langit ruangan dan bergumam. "Tsunami-san... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

**Di kehidupan nyata...**

Sejak Tachimukai meninggal, Tsunami tak pernah bersosialisasi lagi dengan yang lain. Ia selalu pundung di kamarnya, atau kalau di sekolah di ujung kelas dekat jendela. Ichirouta dengan setianya masih membantu kebutuhan Tsunami dan menjaganya. Bahkan di rumahnya.

"Tsunami-san, makan siangnya ku taruh di meja ya..." sahut Ichirouta sambil menaruh nampan berisi makan siang di meja Tsunami. Sedangkan Tsunaminya hanya terdiam di depan jendela.

Ichirouta melangkah keluar dan bersender di dinding di balik kamar Tsunami. Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berdering.

"Halo, Ichirouta di sini." ucapnya.

"Kazemaru-kun? Bagaimana Tsunami-kun?" ternyata Aki yang meneleponnya.

"Ah, masih sama seperti kemarin. Nampaknya hari ini pun ia tidak akan menyentuh makanannya."

"Ah begitu..." suara Aki terdengar kecewa. "Teman-teman sangat mengkhawatirkan Tsunami-kun, bahkan sampe Otomura meneleponku."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Baiklah, kalau sudah ada kemajuan, telepon aku ya, Kazemaru-kun."

"Iya."

Ichirouta menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas. "Tsunami-san..."

**To be Continued...  
**

Tachimukai merasakan kehangatan di Death 101, Shuuya kembali bermain piano, Mamoru banyak kerjaan, Tsunami pundung, Ichirouta khawatir tingkat dewa (?), dan Haruya dan Fuusuke muncul! XD

Saya jadi kasian sama Tsunami di sini …=='

Balas review saja ah...

**Akazora no Darktokyo:**

Wahaa! Padahal saya belum pernah nonton Angel Beats lho! XD

Akakakak, soalnya sepertinya kalau tegang terus (?) tidak enak...

Nee! Ficnya Akazora-san yang Under World itu bagus! Superior malah! #lebay?

Anyway, arigatou reviewnya...

**The Fallen Kuriboh:**

Dia itu adalah... siapa ya? *plakk!*

Wahaa! Bukan Hiroto, saya punya rencana lain untuknya khukhukhukhu *evil laugh*

Karena Jirou menyimpan sebuah rahasia... yaitu... dia suka ngambilin kue bentuk penguinnya Yuuto! *woi ga nyambung! #jdakk!*

Dun dun dun! Ternyata...Shuuya... XD

Aliennya baru mbak Midorikawa (?), akang Haruya (?), dan mas Fuusuke (?)

Nantikan kemunculannya Hiroto! XDD

Arigatou reviewnya...

**Hana Zeid Masyhur :**

Hanaaa anda muncul! TOT #gajelasbgt

Terima kasih sudah review...

**Dark Ryuu-Chan:**

Wahaa! Masa! XD

kalo Tachimukai bermuka polos nan bloon *plakk!* mah, ga usah cari jauh-jauh! Dia kan kaya gitu tiap hari! XD *dicekek pake mugen the hand*

**Aurica Nestmile : **

Wakakak! Untung bukan 100 kali ya... (?)

Arigatou Reviewnya~~


	4. The Living And The Dead

Wohoo! Saya update lagi saudara-saudara! XD

Ga banyak yang ingin saya katakan, jadi kita lanjut saja...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Irebun belongs to Level-5...

Warning : Death Chara yang ga niat karena jadi hidup sebagai hantu, OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, gaje, typo pasti bertebaran, umm... ngomong2 ini itu AU atau AT ya?

**The Life After Death**

**Chapter 4**

**The Living and The Dead**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Death.**_

_**Only a Word**_

_**Can Change Everything**_

_**And Thus, It Brings Sadness and Angst to the World**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kringgg! Waktu belajar pun selesai dan Tachimukai pun keluar dari kelasnya, mencari Mamoru. Entah mengapa sejak ia berada di Death 101, ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Mamoru.

"Tachimukai!"

Tachimukai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang Ryuuji yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Midorikawa-san, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, nanti jam 8:00 a.m. berkumpul di Auditorium ya! Ada pembagian kamar..."

"Pembagian kamar?"

"Iya, karena terlalu banyak murid Death 101 yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, akhirnya Kepala Sekolah pun membuat semacam asrama..."

"Ah, begitu.."

"Iya! Jadi jangan telat ya! Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk itu! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman kamarku!" Kata Ryuuji bersemangat

"Ahaha, baiklah!" Senyum Tachimukai kepada Ryuuji.

"Oke, sampai ketemu di Auditorium ya!" Ryuuji berlari untuk bergabung dengan Haruya dan Fuusuke. Tachimukai pun kembali berjalan untuk mencari Mamoru. Tapi sebelumnya ia pergi dulu keruangan ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Shuuya.

"Goenji-san, ini Tachimukai!" katanya sambil mengetuk ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, masuk saja."

Tachimukai pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. "Goenji-san, ini dari Toramaru-san." Ia memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru kepada Goenji.

"Ah, dari anak itu lagi..." sahut Goenji sambil sweatdrop dan menerima amplop tersebut.

Ya, Utsunomiya Toramaru, seorang anak berambut biru kehitam-hitaman, mati dalam ekspedisi tentang harimau di hutan amazon (?), dan sangat ngefans dengan Shuuya. Ia selalu mengirimkan surat-surat yang lebih mirip surat cinta (?) dari pada surat fans.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabnya lagi?" tanya Tachimukai.

"Hh... aku mulai capek dengan surat-suratnya. Mungkin nanti akan kubalas." ucap Shuuya.

"Ah baiklah... oh ya ngomong-ngomong, Goenji-san."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah tau... bagaimana kamu mati."

Shuuya terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku... tidak mau membicarakannya."

Tachimukai menatap Shuuya. "Ah, baiklah." Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Shuuya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Terlalu memalukan untuk di ingat."

**Pembatas cerita, yuhuuuuu~~~ (?)**

"Hahh... ngapain ya enaknya?" sahut Tachimukai sambil berjalan keluar dari Death 101. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ada cukup banyak anak yang sedang mengobrol-ngobrol, seperti di semua sekolah biasa. Hanya saja, penampilan mereka begitu menawan (?) sampai-sampai Tachimukai jadi minder sendiri.

"Sebenarnya... aku ini mati karena apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kalau kau berjalan-jalan akan mendapat sebuah jawaban."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Tachimukai, otomatis ia langsung berbalik.

"Ah, Endou-san."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, sebaiknya kamu berjalan-jalan, telusuri semua tempat yang pernah kau kunjungi saat kau masih hidup. Mungkin akan membawa memori-memorimu tentang bagaimana kau mati."

"Eh, tapi Endou-san.."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ada banyak tugas, jadi, ja nee~!" dan tiba-tiba, Mamoru langsung nyelonong (?) entah kemana.

"Eh, Chotto matte-" Tachimukai mengejarnya, tapi Mamoru sudah tidak tampak dari penglihatannya lagi. "Hh... dia sudah pergi.."

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan..."

**~~Streetlights, People! (?)~~**

"Wahaa..."

Saat ini, Tachimukai sedang berjalan di jalanan yang penuh cahaya yang penuh kerlap-kerlip (?) dan dapat dilihat kalau di sana ramai sekali.

Tachimukai berjalan dengan senangnya melihat jalanan yang ramai tersebut, sampai...

Ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang dan panjang, sekilas mirip cewek, menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyaa!" Tachimukai langsung bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah (?) yang kebetulan ada di sana. Dan ia mulai berpikir "Tunggu sebentar, ia kan tidak bisa melihat ku. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya berlari di balik tong sampah? Mana lagi ni tong sampah bau amet lagi!"

Ia pun perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Perlahan di dekatinya orang tersebut. Si orang berambut pirang itu masih menatapnya. Tachimukai mendekat lagi kepadanya. Jarak di antara mereka pun makin mengecil. Sampai Tachimukai berada tepat di depannya.

"Hei." Tachimukai mencoba untuk menegurnya. Tetapi yang ditegur hanya diam saja. Mulai lah ide-ide iseng -yang sepertinya ketularan Kogure saat masih hidup- dari pikirannya. Tachimukai mengambil secangkir air dan...

JGLARRRRRR! *woi itu mah suara petir!* eh salah, DUAGGHHHH! *salah lagi dodol! Itu suara hantaman (?)* em, maaf, si author lagi agak error, jadi yang bener adalah DHUARRRRRR! *author geplaked by readers*

Baiklah, yang serius sekarang. BYURR!

Ia menumpahkannya di atas kepala si orang berambut pirangnya itu. Sungguh benar-benar ga Tachimukai banget.

"Kyaaaa! Ada tsunami (lho?)!" teriak si orang berambut pirang itu.

"Woi, Aphrodi! Jangan teriak-teriak ga jelas! Nanti di kira gila lho!" teriak seseorang yang berambut hitam agak kribo (?) dan memakai google di atasnya.

"Eh, enak aja teriak-teriak ga jelas, ini kan gara-gara ada banjir (?) bandang (?) tiba-tiba dateng!" balas orang yang ternyata bernama Aphrodi itu.

"udah ah! Ayo pulang!" si cowok berambut hitam agak kribo itu menarik Aphrodi, sampai Tachimukai tidak melihat mereka lagi. Ternyata eh ternyata, Tachimukai yang manis nan uke *author dibantai Tachimukai* ini ternyata bisa jahil juga toh?

"Ushishishishishi..." ternyata benar-benar ketularan Kogure.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Tachimukai berubah menjadi bosan. "hhh... sekarang jadi jalan kemana ya?"

Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia tetap berjalan di jalan itu, meskipun jalanannya sudah menjadi tidak begitu ramai seperti tadi lagi. Ia terus berjalan... sampai... sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tachimukai melihat kebelakang. Dan mendapati... seorang Haruna Otonashi, sedang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Ta... Tachimukai-kun?" ucapnya masih tak percaya.

"Uh...Hai?"

**Pem-ba-tas Ce-ri-ta! *pake gaya yang di insert investigasi***

"Mamoru." sahut Shuuya. Mamoru menengok kebelakang. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau... masih memikirkan orang itu?"

"Siapa? Tachimukai? Nggak tuh." sahut Mamoru dengan mudah. Shuuya sedikit sweatdrop melihatnya, entah mengapa.

"Bukan... dia.. masa kau melupakannya? Bukankah kau selalu memikirkanya 24 jam nonstop? (kaya apa aja)"

"Ah... kau maksud dia? Tentu saja aku selalu memikirkannya... dia alasan ku hidup... dan mungkin... alasan ku masih di sini." kata Mamoru dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana... kalau kita mengunjunginya?"

"Mengunjunginya? Mana mungkin bisa. Kita tidak dapat terlihat olehnya!"

"Tapi tidakkah kau mau untuk melihatnya untuk sekali saja?"

"yah... mau sih... tapi... tampaknya tak ada gunanya."

"Ayolah. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan tugasmu. Tidakkah kau mau melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Atau tidakkah kau mau beristirahat sebentar?" ucap Shuuya dengan penuh perhatian. *asik dah*

"..." Mamoru terdiam.

"Kau tidak peduli dengannya?"

"Bukannya aku tidak peduli!"

"Makanya. Ayo kita lihat dia!"

"Kalau dia tidak ada di rumahnya bagaimana?"

"Sekarang jam 13.00. Ia selalu mengunjungi makammu pada jam 13.30 kan? Ayo!"

Mamoru menatap Shuuya. "Baiklah."

**PEMBATAS CERITA IS IN THE HOUSE YO! *gaje***

"Ta...Ta...Tachimukai-kun?" sahut Haruna makin histeris.

"Ada apa dengan ku?" ucap Tachimukai ikutan histeris.

"Kamu! Kamu!" Haruna pun menambah kehisterisannya sambil menunjuk Tachimukai.

"Aku? Aku kenapa, Haruna-san? Kenapa?" kehisterisan Tachimukai pun bercampur dengan drama.

Drama histeris-histerisanpun di mulai. Sebentar lagi adegan ini akan berubah jadi sebuah sinetron berjudul "Ada apa dengan mu?" dengan Tachimukai sebagai Farell *lho?* dan Haruna sebagai Fitri *lah?*

Ehem, karena si author kebanyakan nonton Cinta Fitri *gak, boong* dan pikirannya lagi stress, jadi kita lanjut aja.

"Kamu...Kamu hidup? You're alive? *ea*" sahut Haruna sambil masih agak histeris.

"Aku hidup? Masa sih? Orang aku udah mati juga!" kata Tachimukai sambil menunjukan ekspresi aih-jeng-masa-sih-eike-gak-percaya-bo *jdakk!*

"Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kamu _setan_?" tanya Haruna sambil menekankan kata-kata setan.

"Iya. Eh iya bukan ya?" sepertinya ia juga ketularan kebegoan Kogure *author dipenggal sama Tachimukai dan Kogure*

Haruna berjalan kearah Tachimukai sambil berusaha memegang lengan Tachimukai. "Kok ga bisa sih?"

"Yaiyalah, orang gue setan."

"tapi kalo kuntilanak (?) sama pocong (?) kok bisa?"

"Au dah, tanyain aja ma mereka, saya tak tahu menahu..."

"Haruna-san, kok ngomong sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul memanggil Haruna. Dalam seketika Tachimukai dan Haruna langsung beku kaya pasangan yang ketawan pacaran diem-diem*plakk!*

**Pembatas Cerita is coming! RUN! **

"Endou-kun..."

Tampak seorang yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan, Endou Mamoru.

"Hiroto, mengunjungi Endou lagi?"

Cowok yang ternyata bernama Hiroto itu menoleh kebelakang. Tampak seorang cowok berambut hitam dan di ikat sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah! Osamu-kun!" Hiroto berjalan mendekatinya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Mengunjungi seseorang." katanya sambil melihat kesebuah batu nisan. Sebuah nama terpatri di atasnya. Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"Ah, Ryuuji-kun ya.."

Osamu tersenyum. "Iya."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang akan kau ceritakan pada Endou hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir, kenapa aku terus bercerita kepadanya? Padahal dia sudah tidak ada."

"Anggap saja dia ada."

Hiroto menatap Osamu. "Menganggap?"

"Iya. Aku juga sering seperti itu kok."

Hiroto menghela nafasnya. "Hmm... coba saja ia benar-benar mendengar ya..."

Diam-diam, Mamoru dan Shuuya menatap mereka dari belakang.

"lihat. Bahkan setelah kau mati dia tidak pernah melupakanmu."

"Iya. Hiroto. Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sebenarnya... akan selalu mendengarmu..."

**Nyaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ Neko pembatas cerita (?)**

"Haruna-san, kok ngomong sendiri?"

Ternyata Kazemaru yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Eh? Eh? Itu um..." Haruna pun mulai berbisik kepada Tachimukai. "Hei dia kok tidak dapat melihatmu?"

"Mana ku tahu! Seharusnya kau juga tidak dapat melihat ku, tahu!"

"Hei Haruna-san!"

"Eh? Eh?" Haruna kembali gelagapan. "Sebenarnya kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Uh... itu... ummm... dah!" Haruna langsung berlari. Karena Tachimukai tidak mau di tinggal sendiri, maka ia ikut berlari.

Kazemaru menatap Haruna dengan heran. "Semakin hari, semakin hiperaktif saja anak itu." Awas Kazemaru, seandainya Yuuto masih hidup, kau pasti sudah di serbu penguin.

**Hmm...**

"Hei tunggu! Haruna-san!" sahut Tachimukai dari belakang.

"Mengapa. Kau. Tidak. Bisa. Di. Lihat. Oleh. Nya." tanya Haruna dengan pandangan tajam nan ga serem sama sekali *gaje ah*

"Kaga tau dah! Kalo setankan emang ga bisa di lihat neng!"

Haruna melipat dadanya dengan wajah cemberut. Melihatnya, Tachimukai hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ekspresi tachimukai berubah. "Bahkan Tsunami san saja tidak dapat melihatku."

Haruna menatap Tachimukai. Ia tahu, kalau Tsunami dan Tachimukai dua-duanya saling menyukai. Dan timbulah ide aneh nan gaje*bletak!* di pikiran Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membuat mu dapat di lihat!"

**To be Continued...**

Huohohohoho ni fic jadi melenceng dan gaje tingkat dewa! XDD *author udah sarap stadium 100 akut*

Tachimukai jadi OOC super...0_0... saya sampe sweatdrop ngeliat fic saya sendiri.

Ya sud, balas review dulu.

**Akazora no Darktokyo :**

Hoho, iya.

Kalau kecelakan, harus punya penampilan akhir yang keren, jadi afdol *lho?*

Arigatou Reviewnya...

**Domia Ryuugen Chelymystery :**

Waduh, anda ganti nama jadi panjang amet =="

Tapi, Arigatou reviewnya...

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Justru itu tujuannya, biar ga di ketahui siapa-siapa aja. *geplaked*

Arigatou Reviewnya...

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Shuuya memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pemain bola, dokter, dan seorang musisi! XD

Yuuki ga cacat (?) soalnya dia mati karenaaaa *dibekep*

ShuuMamo? Itu kayanya udah ada tuh!*plakk!*

Arigatou Reviewnya...

**MangaOtaku77 :**

Iya tuh, Kazemaru..Suapin! *taboked by Kazemaru*

Matinya pada mangstab semua kan! XD

Arigagtou Reviewnya...

Kata-kata terakhir saya... please review *kissbye* *readers untuk kesekian kalinya, muntah darah*


	5. To Be Seen Through

Halo. Ini saya. Draco de Laviathan. Iya. Update cerita. Hehehe. /apaansihgakjelasbanget

Gomenne yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers cerita sayah inihhhh (?) karenah udah lamah gakh updatehh. Iyah maaph bangeth yahhhh. Oke, stop dengan semua 'h' di belakang tiap kata itu.

Intinya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada semua readers saya, kepada yang sudah men-favoritekan cerita ini, meng-alert kan cerita iini, kepada tukang bakso depan rumah saya, kepada tukang sate yang suka lewat, kepada pembantu saya, kepada- Eh malah jadi melenceng kan, maaf lagi ya.

Tapi saya kagum, ternyata saya bisa update di tengah-tengah banyak tugas begini. Arigato kepada reviewers yang telah membuat update ini terwujud (?)

Dari pada saya nge-rant dari tadi disini dambil minta maaf gara-gara kelamaan update, kita lanjut saja.

Maaf ya, update nya lama dan maaf ya, karena saya dari tadi basa basi terus. /nahkanmaaflagi

Disclaimer : Pengen ngebeli Inazuma Eleven, cuman kata mama gak boleh (?), jadinya Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5...

Warning : Death Chara yang ga niat karena jadi hidup sebagai hantu, AU, OOC, gaje, Hint yaoi betebaran bagaikan garam (?), dan typo akan selalu ada untukmu (?).

**The Life After Death**

**Chapter 5**

**To Be Seen Through**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_**Everyone wants to be seen**_

_**It's one of the proof**_

_**That they still exist, and living in the world**_

_**The non-living still exist**_

_**But they are seen through**_

_**In simple**_

_**Invisible **_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membuat mu dapat di lihat!" Kata Haruna sambil menunjuk ke Tachimukai.

"HAH? Apa lu kate? Bikin gue bisa di liat? Mustahil kawan!" ...Sejak kapan Tachimukai ngomongnya kayak ABG ababil gini... (?)

"Kan belum di coba!" sahut Haruna sambil sedikit ngotot.

"Lagipula, mau nyoba apa biar keliatan? Nunggu petir nyamber ke gue terus gue keliatan aja? Mo scan gue pake sinar-x? Tetep aja gan (?), gak bisa!" Tachimukai melambaikan tangannya tanda 'tidak bisa'

Dan ternyata, Tachimukai anak kaskus ya? /jder

_**A/N: Oke stop dari tadi bercanda terus, sekarang serius.**_

"Terus kenapa? Salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue?" Kata Haruna dengan tidak nyantenya (?).

"Elah selow, Haruna..."

_**A/N: Ternyata saya masih bercanda, maaf ya readers. Yang itu gak udah di baca. Lanjut ke yang bawah.**_

"Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk membantu..." kata Haruna sambil menundukan kepala.

Tachimukai melihatnya dan merasa bersalah. Nah lho Tachimukai, anak orang di tangisin! *plakk!**author dicekek kebanyakan ngocol*

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah nasibku untuk menjadi hantu yang tak dapat dilihat." Tachimukai mencoba untuk menepuk pundak Haruna. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Sabar ya nak. *plakk!*

"Tapi Terima kasih, sudah mau membantuku untuk terlihat di mata orang biasa." Tachimukai tersenyum sangat manis. Bahkan terlalu manis untuk sang author. Author jadi laper kan. #taboked

Haruna membalas senyumnya. "Sama-sama."

Hening. Haruna sekarang sedang duduk di samping Tachimukai di sebuah bangku taman. Meskipun Tachimukai nggak kelihatan.

"Hei, Haruna." Haruna pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tau kan aku sudah mati."

"Ya, terus kenapa?"

"Apakah... kau melihatku mati?" tanya Tachimukai.

Haruna terdiam. Tampak seperti sedang mengingat sebuah kejadian. Dan Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

Tachimukai terkejut dengan sedikit rasa senang di hatinya. Tampaknya sebentar lagi ia akan tahu bagaimana ia mati.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ia berkata dengan yakin kepada Haruna. "Ceritakan bagaimana aku mati."

Haruna menatap Tachimukai lalu berkata. "Kau... tidak tahu?"

Sebuah gelengan. Haruna mendapat sebuah jawaban, yang kalau dilisankan akan terdengar sebagai 'Tidak'.

Haruna menatap kebawah dan menghela nafas. "Berawal dari sebuah pertandingan di malam hari..."

_*Haruna's Flashback*_

"_Minna! Kita ditantang tim sepakbola dari SMP Mikariayam! _(A/N: Maaf, nama SMPnya ngasal)" _Teriak Aki._

"_Hah? Sekarang? Malem-malem? Banyak setan begini?" Teriak Kabeyama dengan gak selow (?) nya._

"_Kayaknya si Pelatihnya gila ya. Kayak nama SMPnya." Kata Hiroto dengan _cool _nya. _

"_Hmm, emang iya sih! Tapi enak juga kayaknya main malem-malem!" Sahut Tsunami. Kayaknya Tsunami ketularan gila. *author taboked*_

"_Ya udah kita berangkat sekarang aja!" _

_**otw to the lapangan (?) + lagi nyebrang jalan (?)**_

_Akhirnya mereka pun menerima ajakan bertanding pada malam hari tersebut, tetapi pada saat sedang menyebrang jalan, tidak di sangka aa sebuah truk yang nampaknya tidak ingat untuk menyalakan lampunya pada malam hari _(Readers: waduh, liat jalannya gimana tuh? Author: Justru itu.. (?) _dan tiba-tiba..._

"_Tsunami-san, awas!" _

_BRAKK!_

_Tsunami yang awalnya akan tertabrak truk tersebut, didorong oleh Tachimukai, dan... Tachimukai pun meninggal karena tidak sempat di selamatkan. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Begitu..." kata Haruna masih sambil menundukan kepala. "Dan tak lama setelah itu, yang lain pun juga... segera meninggalkan dunia ini...".

Tachimukai melihatnya dengan iba, lalu pun berkata,

"Kok gue matinya gak elegan gitu sih?" Dan Tachimukai pun di tabok oleh Haruna karena menghancurkan suasana. Salah, harusnya author yang di tabok karena dia sumber air so dekat! *nah kan ngelawak lagi!*

"Pantas saja... Tsunami-san.. sangat sedih saat pemakamanku..." kata Tachimukai sambil menatap kelangit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

Hening lagi. Tachimukai menyadari ada sebuah jam di dekat bangku yang sedang mereka duduki. Jam 7.30, setengah delapan tertera di jam tersebut. Tachimukai punteringat dengan janjinya di Death 101, alhasil ia pun langung kejang-kejang (?) dan berdiri dan berlari. Dia tak lupa dengan Haruna, makanya ia berteriak "Haruna, aku harus pergi sekarang! Nanti aku terlambat untuk pembagian kamar! Sampai bertemu lagi, Haruna!"

Haruna menatapnya berlari sambil bingung sendiri, "Hantu punya asrama?"

**PEMBATAS CERITA DATENG WOY!**

Tachimukai berlari kearah Auditorium. Pelan-pelan ia buka pintu besar nan megah itu. Sudah banyak orang terdapat didalamnya. Ia pun masuk dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, sambil nyamberin (?) Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji! Gue telat yak?" kata Tachimukai sambil menepuk pundak sobat (?) nya itu.

"Nggak kok masbro, baru mulai! Santai aja mamen." ucap Ryuuji dengan gahoel (?) nya.

"Fiuh, syukurlah. Aku sempat takut karena telat. Kau taulah Endou-san bagaimana nanti kalau tahu aku telat.

"Yep. Kepalamu bakal hilang kalau dia tahu." kata Gouenji yang tiba-tiba sudah di sebelah Tachimukai dengan santainya.

Tachimukai menatapnya dengan miris. Tragis dan Sadis.

"Yak, karena saya yakin semuanya telah hadir, saya akan membacakan Nomor kamar beserta penghuninya." Kata Mamoru yang sedang berdiri di depan membacakan isi dari sebuah kertas. "Kamar No. 1, lantai 3, Gouenji Shuuya dan Utsunomiya Toramaru. Kamar No. 2, lantai 3,..."

**Incoming Pembatas Cerita! **

"Kamar no. 15, lantai 4 ya... sama yang namanya Shinichi Handa..." Kata Tachimukai sambil mengingat-ingat kamarnya.

"Hei, Tachimukai My brother (?), Dapet kamar di mana lu?" Kata Haruya sambil merangkul Tachimukai tiba-tiba.

"E-eh! Haruya-san... Aku di kamar no. 15, bagaimana dengan kamu?" kata Tachimukai agak gelagapan gara-gara tiba-tiba di serang (?)

"Nomor. 17, sama si Fuusuke.." kata Haruya sambil nunjuk ke cowok yang berambut putih itu.

"Apa? Kau tak senang dengan ku? Ya sudah!" Kata Fuusuke sambil membuang muka sembarangan (?)

"E-eh, nggak kok, aku seneng! Jangan ngambek gitu dong say.."

Tachimukai menatap dua orang itu dengan takjub campur serem (?). Ternyata dua orang ini sudah berpasangan.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk pundak Tachimukai. Masih terkena efek dari penampakan barusan, Tachimukai pun otomatis berteriak. "Kyaaaa!" Awh, manisnya teriakan itu, sampai semua orang di auditorium melihatnya #authorditabok

"Woi, woi, santai gan, gak teriak gue juga denger kok..." kata seseorang yang menepuk pundak Tachimukai tersebut.

"Ah, maaf, aku kaget sekali tadi. Err, kamu siapa ya?" tanya Tachimukai yang akhirnya tenang juga.

"Aku Shinichi Handa, roommate-mu. Salam kenal ya, Tachimukai Yuuki." kata Shinichi sambil memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ah, iya, salam kenal juga." Tachimukai menerima salamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Shinichi tersenyum. "Kau ini cukup eksis lho. Banyak yang ngomongin kamu, apalagi karena kamu anak baru."

"Oh..." Tachimukai tertegun. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti eksis itu apa, tapi ia sedang malas bertanya, jadlah ia hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hei, mau jalan kekamar bersama tidak?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ah, baiklah."

**Pembatas Cerita in the house mamen (?)**

"Tsunami-san, sampai kapan kau mau terus begini?" Tanya Ichirouta yang sudah capek. Ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Tsunami yang tidak bersemangat itu.

"Sampai aku bisa bertemu Tachimukai." katanya sambil menatap jendela seperti biasanya.

"Ia sudah mati!" Tiba-tiba Ichirouta berteriak. Tsunami melihatnya dengan kaget, jarang sekali Ichirouta berteriak seperti itu. "Ia sudah mati. Untuk apa kau pikirkan terus? Aku tahu kamu pasti sedih, tapi kamu tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Kau harus _move on _dengan kehidupanmu! Tachimukai juga pasti tidak mau ditangisi olehmu terus kan?"

Tsunami tercengang melihat Ichirouta berteriak seperti itu. Tapi ia pun kembali ke ekspresi awalnya, "Aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak merasakannya. Jadi kau tidak tahu sesakit apa rasanya ini."

Ichirouta mengernyit. "Aku tau rasanya bagaimana!" Tsunami kembali tercengang melihatnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak sedih saat Mamoru mati? Aku sedih! Sedih sekali! Sampai-sampai aku depresi karena itu!"

Tsunami terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus apa yang harus ia katakan. Ichirouta tidak pernah marah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan!" Ichirouta berbalik kearah luar kamar Tsunami. Dan ia menutup pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

Tsunami melihatnya, dan ia pun menunduk. "Gomenne, Ichirouta."

**Pembatas cerita~~~ Jreng jreng jreng jreng!**

Mamoru menatap langit yang selalu kelam itu. Ya, di Death 101, langit selalu kelam dan gelap, seolah-olah akan hujan. Tapi tidak pernah ada hujan. Hanya awan kelabu yang menghiasi langit.

"CTARRR!" Suara petir menyambar. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, tidak pernah ada hujan. Kecuali, jika sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Hari ini akan hujan ya? Sangat langka." Ucap Gouenji yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"ya. Aku sudah memeperingati 'the white knights' untuk bersiap-siap. Tampaknya mereka akan datang sekarang."

"Apa? Bukannya mereka sudah di perangkap oleh The Soul Reaper? Ralat, bukannya mereka sudah di perangkap oleh KAU?" tanya Gouenji dengan muka takut.

"Tampaknya ada yang melepaskan mereka. Semua Soul Reaper sudah ku beritahu. Kita harus hati-hati sekarang."

"Tahun ini banyak _Freshman_. Bagaimana kita akan mengajarkan mereka?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku menelepon beberapa teman kita dari Halloween School."

**To be continued...**

Weleh weleh, ni cerita makin gaje aje! XD (author nggak jelas maap yak)

Nah, bales ripiu dulu...

**Authorjelek**

Belum apdet karena malesss #jdakkplakkdhuarjder

HiroMamo itu penting nak. Sepenting IchiMamo. #jder

Ini udah apdet kan :D

Fave bisa di lakukan dengan memencet tombol "Add this story to favorites (?)" #abaikan

Arigatou nee, Reviewnya!

**Asma Syifa Nabihah**

Disini sudah di jelaskan Tachi mati kenapahhh (?)

Tentu saja, Haru dan Fuu akan selalu bersama sampai mati! Yeahh! (?)

Arigatou Reviewnyaaa

**Aurica Nestmile **

Iya XD

Arigatou Reviewnyaa

**The Fallen Kuriboh **

Tentunya! XD Wkwkwk (?)

Shuuya? Ada waktunya nanti dia bercerita... (?)

Hiro dan Mamo? Punya sebuah masa lalu... akan diceritakan di chap berikutnya #jder

Iya, Saginuma Osamu, abisnya dia banyak di pair sama Ryuuji jadi... hihihi.. (?)

Siapanya ya... baiklah, spoiler, dia -coretkekasihnyacoret- temannya.

Semuanya ada waktunya untuk diceritakan... tapi tidak untuk saat ini! (author gaje nih ==")

Arigatou reviewnya! XD


	6. Your Worst Nightmare

Hohoho... ternyata yang ini di apdet kan? Iyakan? Benerkan? Wooooo! #apasih

Yahh, Alhamdulillah yahh...#syahrini?

Karena saya ndak pandai berbasabasi *halah* jadi kite lanjutkan sajelah!

**The Life After Death**

**Chapter 6**

**Your Worst Nightmare**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_**Nightmares**_

_**Those pityful, trashy dreams**_

_**They haunted your minds**_

_**Filling it with horrible, terrifying things**_

_**So dark and so scary**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Halloween School? Sejak kapan kita berhubungan dengan mereka?" tanya Goenji melihat Mamoru dengan muka heran.

"Sejak negara api menyerang..." kata Mamoru dengan ngaconya dan memakai tampang serius-duarius.

"Serius elah..."

"Ye emang serius gue dari tadi..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"udahlah gak usah dipikirin itu mah, sekarang panggil semua white knights. Aku akan mengadakan sebuah rapat akbar."

Goenji tersenyum tipis. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak mengadakan sebuah rapat akbar. Tandanya memang kejadian itu, _Nightmare, _akan terjadi kembali. Dari namanya saja, sudah dapat di tebak kalau kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang tidak mengenakan. Tapi mengapa Goenji tersenyum? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu... bukan tempe... (?)

**Gak-gak-gak kuat sama pembatas cerita~ (?) **

"Home sweet Home!" teriak Shinichi saat masuk kedalam kamar baru mereka. Yap, kamarnya dan Tachimukai memang cukup manis dan _classy. _Berupa dua set single bed yang dihiasi dengan hiasan yang terkesan Victorian, dengan warna kayu mahogany, diselingi warna coklat muda yang manis, lantai karpet berwarna merah marun, Dua lemari, dua meja rangkap lemari buku, yang satu berwarna peach, dan yang satu berwarna coklat susu, dan wallpaper yang terkesan victorian dengan warna yang vintage, coklat muda sepia dengan hiasan bermotifkan victoria.

_'Cukup nyaman dan bagus.' _batin Tachimukai. Ia tampaknya menyukainya.

"Ini seperti surga, sangat jauh lebih baik daripada tidur di bangku taman!" sahut Shinichi sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu.

"Hee? Kau selama ini tidur di bangku halaman?" tanya Tachimukai.

"Yoi, ga enak banget, gara-gara gue kaga keliatan, kadang sampe didudukin orang! Yassalam banget nasib gue!" curcol Shinichi kepada Tachimukai. Yang mendengarkan hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hei-hei, mau ke aula gak! Jam segini biasanya udah mulai lho!" sahut Shinichi kembali. Tachimukai bingung mendengarnya.

"Apa yang udah mulai? Perasaan Endou-san gak bilang ada acara lagi.."

"Oh iya, kamu anak baru ya, jadi nggak tau apa yang kita -setan setan Death 101- ngapain jam segini? Kalau begitu, kamu harus ikut aku! Seru banget lho!"

"Emang ngapain?"

"Pokoknya ikut ajalah," Shinichi turun dari kasurnya dan menarik tangan Tachimukai kearah pintu, "jamin lo bakal _have fun _banget!"

"Eee, tunggu, Shinichi-san!"

Sebelum Tachimukai bisa berkata-kata lagi, Shinichi sudah menariknya keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuju aula. Yassalam nasibmu Tachimukai... #gerekauthor

**P-E-M-B-A-T-A-S C-E-R-I-T-A!**

Ichirouta berlari dari rumah Tsunami sambil meneteskan air matanya.

_'Kenapa ia harus selalu begitu?'_

_'Kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskannya saja?'_

_'Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakannya saja?'_

_'Kenapa ia harus mengingatnya?'_

_'Kenapa ia tidak _move on _saja ke orang lain yang masih hidup dan lebih baik?'_

_'Kenapa ia tidak berpaling saja padaku-'_

Ichirouta berhenti lari, tapi ia tidak berhenti menumpahkan air dari matanya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja ia batinkan.

_'Kenapa ia tidak berpaling saja padaku?'_

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Tsunami. Ia hanya menganggapnya teman, dan peduli padanya sedikit berlebih.

Tunggu.

Kalau ia tidak menyukainya, mengapa ia peduli padanya? Maksudnya, iya memang ia temannya, tapi mengapa sampai sebegitunya?

Apakah ia memang telah menyukai Tsunami?

Tidak, Tidak mungkin!

Ia menyukai... Mamoru?

Tunggu sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ia sudah -hampir- tidak pernah memikirkan Mamoru.

Sekarang yang dipikirannya, Tsunami, Tsunami, dan Tsunami.

Ichirouta meremas bajunya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ti-!

Ya. Ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai Tsunami.

_'Ya, mengapa ia tidak berpaling saja padaku?'_

**Pembatas cerita...dateng lagi tanpa henti...**

Tachimukai dan Shinichi dan memasuki Aula. Tampak sudah banyak orang disana.. dan mengapa tiba-tiba banyak lampu berwarna-warni di sini? Dan kenapa sampe ada dancefloor nya?

"_P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y, B-O-Y.." _Dan kenapa ada lantunan lagu disco dugem macam lagu 7ic*ns begini?

"Acara apa ini Shinichi-san?" Tachimukai galau (?) sekelilingnya lampu-lampu berwarna yang bertarung dengan lampu dancefloor dengan orang-orang yang sedang dugeman sambil minum jus cranberry (?).

"Yep, inilah kegiatan kami jam segini kalo gak lagi keluyuran di malam hari!" Sahut Shinichi sambil mengambil segelas jus cranberry, "Party All Night! Ayo ikutan!"

Tachimukai sedikit ngeri dengan sekitarnya, tampak Haruya dan Fuusuke yang lagi rada mabuk lagi ngedance di dancefloor, dan banyak orang lagi yang memang tampak mabuk. Padahal cuma gara-gara jus cranberry. Apa jusnya di masukin alkohol juga gak ada yang tau lah, author aja nggak tau.

"Erm, mungkin aku duduk saja di ujung Shinichi-san, aku sedang tidak begitu enak badan tampaknya.."

"Aww, sayang sekali, kau melewatkan serunya!" Sahut Shinichi yang sudah mulai mabuk. "Gue duluan masbro~~"

Yep, tampaknya Shinichi berhasil mabuk dengan mulusnya. Tachimukai pun mengambil kursi di ujung sambil melihat tempat tersebut. Ya, aula yang penuh kewibawaan telah berubah menjadi klub malam gahoel (?). Sungguh jauh perbedaannya dan ajaib sekali bisa berubah seperti ini dalam sekejap.

"Yuuto-kun, jangan minum lagi deh, ntar kamu sakit lho." Sahut orang disebelah Tachimukai yang memegang bahu temannya yang berambut dread.

"Ahh~ Sebodo lah Fubuki~, lagi banyak pikiran nih gue..." sahut orang yang bernama Yuuto tersebut menyahut.

Tachimukai melihat ke arah Yuuto. Tampaknya mahkluk itu memang benar-benar mabuk, kelihatan dari mukanya yang sudah teler abis. Ia ingin membantu, jadi ia pun berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya pada temannnya yang berambut abu-abu itu.

"Ah, dia mabuk, padahal dia tidak kuat minum..." sahut temannya itu sambil sedikit sweatdrop. Siapa tadi namanya? Oh ya, Fubuki ya.

"Ohh, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkannya. Padahal aku sudah sering bilang jangan kebanyakan minum... Ya jadinya begini deh... Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan ya? Kamu pasti Tachimukai Yuuki. Aku Fubuki Shirou, dan ini Yuuto Kidou."

Tachimukai tercengang. Sekali lagi, orang tahu namanya sebelum ia memberitahunya. Sekalian aja satu Death 101 kenal dia.

"Oh ya, salam kenal." Sahut Tachimukai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal juga, C.O.D.?" tanya Fubuki.

"Err, Kecelakaan, kamu?"

"Aku? Tenggelam di laut es, hehe, kalau Yuuto jatuh dari lereng gunung.."

Hening, aula kembali dipenuhi musik diskotik. Lampu-lampu berwarna masih menyinari tempat tersebut. Orang-orang masih bermabuk ria.

Tapi semua itu berhenti saat sebuah pengumuman terdengar.

"_Mohon perhatian semuanya, ya, semuanya, termasuk kalian yang sedang berpesta di aula." _Terdengar suara Gouenji dari megaphone yang terdapat diujung aula tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di aula tercengang. Sejak kapan Gouenji mengetahui mereka berpesta di aula?

"_Untuk para 'White Knights' diharapkan berkumpul di ruang rapat. Mamoru mengadakan rapat akbar, dan ia juga mengatakan, diharapkan untuk para Soul Reaper untuk pergi ke pos utama. Sekali lagi.." _

Aula pun menjadi ribut. Jarang sekali Mamoru mengadakan rapat akbar white knights. Tedengar sayup-sayup mereka semua mengatakan, 'apa yang akan terjadi?' 'apa yang akan datang?' 'apakah kejadian akan terulang lagi?'

Tachimukai hanya dapat melihat mereka semua dengan muka bingung, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang di maksud dengan 'kejadian' tersebut. Ia melihat ke Yuuto dan Fubuki, tampak Fubuki sedang mencoba untuk membopong Yuuto.

"Ayo Yuuto, Mamoru mengadakan rapat akbar white knights, ini tidak boleh di lewatkan!" sahut Fubuki pada Yuuto.

"Rapat akbar white knights?" Yuuto langsung bangun. "Berarti Mamoru sudah memperkirakan 'kejadian' itu akan terulang kembali."

"'Kejadian' itu? Tidak mungkin, bukankah para Soul Reaper sudah menyegel mereka?"

"Kejadian apa sih?"

Yuuto dan Fubuki melihat ke arah Tachimukai. "Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Fubuki.

"Tidak, ia tidak tahu. Cukup wajar ia tidak mengetahuinya karena ia baru masuk." Sahut Yuuto.

"Memangnya kejadian apa sih?"

Yuuto kembali duduk. "Mari kuceritakan."

Tachimukai mendengarkan. "Dulu, ada yang namanya Contaminated. Ya, terkontaminasi memang artinya. Karena mereka adalah kumpulan jiwa-jiwa yang terkontaminasi."

"Contaminated ini, mereka menyerang siapa saja, mau jiwa yang tidak bersalah, ataupun manusia sekalipun. Mereka menghancurkan benda-benda tanpa terlihat, sangat membahayakan untuk manusia. Manusia bisa dapat mati dengan mudahnya oleh mereka. Death 101, tidak ingin manusia punah, karena kita jiwa-jiwa, dulu juga manusia bukan? Maka itu Death 101 membuat sebuah organisasi bernama 'Soul Reaper', sekilas tampak hanya seperti PKS* di sekolah manusia, tapi mereka selain menjaga keamanan sekolah, mereka juga menjaga keamanan manusia. Jadi bisa di bilang, Soul Reaper ini tugasnya menjaga dunia keduanya, dunia manusia dan dunia kita." Yuuto mengatakan, sambil mengambil segelas airputih biasanya, takutnya kalau jus cranberry lagi nanti ia mabuk dan tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita.

"Dan pada hari itu, ya tepatnya tanggal sekarang, hanya saja itu 5 tahun yang lalu, pemimpin dari Contaminated, Kageyama, menyerang kedua dunia. _Chaos _pun terjadi. Manusia menderita dan mencari perlindungan. Jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah berubah menjadi Contaminated dan yang lainnya dikirim langsung ke neraka, dibiarkan menderita disana. Soul Reaper pun kewalahan, dan mereka pun satu-satu persatu mulai jatuh."

Fubuki menyerengit saat mendengar cerita tersebut. Tampaknya seseorang, mungkin kenalannya, menjadi contaminated. "Atsuya." ia membisikan sebuah nama.

"Dan saat itu Mamoru pun datang. Ya, selama itu Mamoru mendapatkan perpindahan ke Halloween School."

"Halloween School?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Ya, Halloween School ada sekolah untuk para mahkluk yang bukan manusia. _School For Ghouls. _Dan juga merupakan sekolah paling kuat di antara semua sekolah untuk bukan manusia. Semua jiwa lulusan sana selalu masuk surga, werewolf lulusan mereka selalu menjadi pemimpin jenisnnya di daerah masing-masing, dan seterusnya. Dan Death 101 akan mengirimkan jiwa tersebut apabila jiwa tersebut sangat bagus dan jenius. Tidak hanya jenius pikiran, jika sifatnya bagus, berbakti, dan teladan, mereka akan juga dikirim ke Halloween School. Dan pada saat itu Mamoru dikirim ke Halloween School."

"Makanya ia sekarang jadi pemimpin white knights. Organisasi sekolah ini. Kalau di sekolah manusia mungkin sebutananya OSIS." kata Fubuki.

"Dan pada saat itu, Mamoru menyegel Kageyama dan para Contaminated di _Hell's Ravine. _Jurang Neraka. Terletak di bagian paling dalam bumi. Seperti neraka tapi lebih parah. Dan pada saat itu pun, Mamoru menjadi pemimpin dari semuanya di Death 101 ini, dan semuanya kembali semula." Sahut Yuuto.

"Dan tampaknya, mereka berhasil keluar dari _Hell's Ravine. _Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali." Sahut Fubuki. "Dan aku yakin, Kageyama lebih kuat sekarang."

Tachimukai terdiam. _'Sangat mengerikan Kageyama ini' _batinnya. Yang paling ia takutkan adalah, Tsunami yang di serang oleh Contaminated. Ya, ia sangat takut akan hal itu.

"_Oh ya, dan satu lagi, Tachimukai Yuuki, kau diminta untuk ikut serta rapat akbar oleh Mamoru. Sekian." _

Tachimukai tecengang. "Untuk apa aku ikut?" sahutnya sambil melihat ke megaphone.

Fubuki menepuk bahunya, "Itu artinya, kamu akan ikut menjadi White Knights."

Tachimukai shock dan galau seketika.

**Sementara itu...**

"Bangunlah para mahkluk Contaminated ku! Padahari ini, kita akan mengambil kembali kejayaan kita!"

"Ya! Ya! Hidup Kageyama!"

"Panjang Umur Kageyama!"

"Kita akan berjaya!"

Kageyama menyengir kejam. _'Mamoru, aku tidak akan kalah denganku lagi!'_

**To be Continued...**

Wualah. Jadi gaje gini. Kemana mana nih ceritanya... -"

Banyak yang terungkap kan disini? Ehehehe, memang niatnya begitu, biar penasarannya nambah (?)

Bales Review dulu lah...

*PKS = Polisi Keamanan Sekolah, dulu ada tuh di sekolah saya, tapi sekarang diapus karena katanya gak menghasilakan prestasi apa-apa -" #curcol

**Aurica Nestmile **

Iya nih, Tachimukai jadi rada-rada #digerek

Yup, udah dijelasin tuh diatas :3

Emm gimana yaaaa... Kayaknya gak bakal keliatan... -" #plakjderduar

Ada kalau ada kejadian seperti ini saja...

Sudah banyak yang terkuak kan? :

Arigatou Reviewnya yachhh (?)

**Heylalaa**

Iya dongg kan Harunaa~~ :3 senantiasa membantu yang ketibanan masalah~~ #apasih

Iya nihhh Tsunami dan Ichi sabar! Semua ini ada hikmahnya... #apacoba

Updated :)

Arigatou reviewnyaa~

**Authorjelek**

IYA DONG DI APDETTTTTT KEREN KAN HAHAHAHAHA #ganyante

Sama-sama, nggak papa malu, yang penting masih manusia, #gaknyambungya

ShuuMamo udah ada kan? Meskipun dikit... #plak!

Arigatou nee reviewnyaa~

**The Fallen Kuriboh **

Akhirnya ya saya update... *terharu, banjir airmata (?)*

Hehehe, niat emang ada hint TsunaIchi dari awalnya hehe : (?)

Arigatou nee Reviewnyaa~


	7. Black, Black, Black, and Blue

Ini dia... author pemalas nan tidak bertanggung jawab kita... Draco de Laviathan! #ditampol

Ahahahahahhahahah, mas-mas, mbak-mbak, mohon dimaafkan kemalasan dan ketidak tanggung jawab-an author bejat gaje nan kurang jelas (?) ini, karena yah, akhir-akhir ini author sedang sangat sibuknya dengan snonton Idolmster dan Amagami SS en SS + en bermacam-macam anime lainnya/s kegiatan sekolah, sibuk bergalau dan hal-hal gak penting lainnya. Jadi yah, bisalah di maklumkan #angkatbahu #ayotampolsayabersamasama

Sudahlah, yang penting ini sudah dilanjutkan dan ai masih author paporit mas-mas mbak mbak semua kan? ;) #tampolsekalilagi

On tu de stori!

**The Live After Death**

**Chapter 7**

**Black, black, black and blue.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Black.**_

_**Everything's black**_

_**Even the sky, Is no longer blue**_

_**Anger, Sadness, Hateful**_

_**All of them grows**_

_**Into Darkness.**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kenapa aku bisa terpilih menjadi White Knights?" tanya Tachimukai kepada Fubuki.

"Entah lah." Kata Fubuki sambil berlari. "Seseorang dipilih menjadi White Knights karena dia seorang teladan, telah melakukan sesuatu yang berprestasi, atau karena dia memang hebat."

"Tapi tampaknya" Yuuto menyela perkataan Fubuki. "Kau dipilih langsung oleh Mamoru. Berarti kau pasti spesial."

Tachimukai terdiam. Apa spesialnya dia bagi Mamoru?

Fubuki menepuk pundak Tachimukai. "Tenang saja." Ia tersenyum padanya. "Biasanya orang yang spesial bagi Mamoru, perlakuannya juga spesial kok."

Perlakuannya juga spesial? Menyeret ke kelas, menghantuinya dengan kata-kata tajam dibilang spesial? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Fubuki sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana, daripada ngobrol, kita lari ke ruang rapat?" sahut Yuuto.

"Memang sudah lari bodoh!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mamoru berjalan perlahan menuju ruang rapat. Ia baru saja kembali dari pos utama Soul Reaper untuk menugaskan masing-masing grup Soul Reaper agar berjaga-jaga. Kini ia harus berputar otak untuk strategi jika 'kejadian' itu benar-benar terjadi lagi. Menghela nafas, ia mulai mempercepat jalannya.

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

Merasa diikut, si cowok berambut coklat menyerupai tanduk itu berbalik. Melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia melanjutkan jalannnya.

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

Lagi. Suara hentakan kaki yang mengikutinya terus. Dengan santai akhirnya ia pun berkata.

"Keluarlah Kogure. Tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu."

"Ah, dasar si kapten ini. Gak ada takut-takutnya. Ga seru nih!" sahut seseorang yang dipanggil Kogure oleh Mamoru itu keluar dari bayang-bayang lorong tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak takut. Mau bagaimana lagi." Mamoru menjawab dengan muka yang kelewat datar (?).

"Ah ya, aku ingin bertanya," Kata Kogure akhirnya serius. "Apakah benar, 'kejadian' itu diperkirakan akan terjadi lagi?"

Mamoru terdiam. "Ya, baru perkiraan."

Kogure menatap tajam Mamoru. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? Akan kah kau menyegel mereka semua lagi? Bisa kah kau melakukan itu lagi?"

Mamoru tersentak. "Apa yang membuat mu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Segel _Hell Capture _yang kau gunakan waktu itu untuk mengirimkan Kageyama dan Contaminatednya ke _Hell's Ravine _itu segel yang berbahaya kan? Segel itu memakan jiwa penggunanya perlahan-lahankan? Mau penggunanya itu hantu, penyihir, _werewolf,_ _vampire, _dan lainnya yang bukan manusia, dan bahkan manusia punjuga bisa."

Mamoru terdiam. Kogure masih menatapnya. "Aku tau sekarang kau aslinya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melakukan segel itukan? Kalaupun bisa kau akan menghilang dimakan segel itu dan ke eksisan dirimu di dunia ini, mau pun di dunia manusia dan dipikiran-pikiran orang yang pernah mengetahui mu akan hilang sepenuhnya!"

Kogure menghela nafas. "Maaf kalau aku sedikit meragukan mu kapten, tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mamoru masih terdiam. Lalu menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Yah, Kogure. Aku memang belum menyiapkan rencana apa-apa. Tapi jika memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi, apa salahnya mengorbakan diriku ini untuk kelangsungan dunia ini dan dunia manusia? Hanya pihak diriku yang dirugikan ini kok. Jadi kau tenang saja lah Kogure."

Kogure sedikit menunduk dan menutup matanya. "Baiklah, maaf menghabiskan waktumu kapten."

"Tidak apa-apa," Mamoru tersenyum lagi kepada Kogure. "Lagipula sudah jarang kan kita bercakap-cakap, kan Kogure? Sekarang kembalilah. Grup post mu membutuhkanmu."

Kogure mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Mamoru menghela nafas. Memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Kogure. Memikirkan kata-kata yang Kogure katakan kepadanya.

"Hiroto, jika kau menjadi aku… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ichirouta sampai dirumahnya dengan airmata yang berlinang. Dia merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Ia ingin beristirahat. Istirahat dari semuanya. Istirahat dari terlalu memikir kan Tsunami. Istirahat dari efek kepergian Mamoru. Istirahat dari rasa sukanya kepada Tsunami.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

"…_maru….."_

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"_Kazemaru?"_

Ichirouta terbangun dengan kaget akibat bel rumahnya dan sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Tampaknya ia mempunyai tamu. Buru-buru merapihkan dirinya sedikit, ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ah, Kazemaru-san. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Ichirouta menatap orang berambut biru indigo itu. Ia menghela nafas. Ia mengira kedatangan tamu yang tidak dia kenal.

"Tidak kok, Otonashi-san. Masuk saja. Aku akan mengambilkan teh dulu."

"Ah, baiklah, Terima Kasih."

Haruna pun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Ichirouta pun datang sambil membawa sebuah teko dan dua cangkir teh. Sambil menuang the ia bertanya,

"Ada apa datang kesini? Tumben sekali.."

Haruna tersenyum. "Ini masalah…. Tsunami."

Ichirouta tersentak, untung ia tidak menumpahkan tehnya. "...Ada apa lagi memang dengannya?"

"Kau masih ingat saat kau menangkapku basah yang tampaknya sedang bercakap-cakap sendiri?" Tanya Haruna sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Ya." Kazemaru menambahkan satu sendok gula ke tehnya. "Ada apa denganmu waktu itu? Sedang bingung dengan diri sendiri?"

Haruna menatap Ichirouta dengan mata yang sedikit sedih. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Tachimukai-kun waktu itu."

Melihat Ichirouta yang terdiam, Haruna melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia saat ini menjadi, yah, apa yang orang bilang hantu. Jiwa yang terjebak didunia tanpa bisa melanjutkan jalannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ichirouta menambahakn gula lagi ke tehnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Haruna meletakan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong. "Tapi Kazemaru-san, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan mengapa ia masih disini."

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Aku ingin….Kazemaru-san membantuku agar ia bisa dilihat oleh Tsunami-san!"

Kazemaru tersedak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Halah, ini sebenarnya kita dipanggil buat apa? Sumpah gua ngantuk maksimal." Keluh seseorang yang berambut coklat.

"Emang semalam ngapain kau, Ichinose? Main game? Atau jangan-jangan…" sahut Gouenji. Orang yang dipanggil Ichinose itu menatap tajam Gouenji.

"Jangan-jangan apaan?" balas Ichinose.

"Ya jangan-jangan….," Ichinose menatap tajam muka Gouenji yang ekspresinya kebetulan bisa dibaca saat ini, yaitu iseng. Ternyata mahkluk bawang ini bisa iseng juga. "Itu lho. Itu."

Muka Ichinose memerah. "ENAK AJA YAKALI GUA KAYAK GITU!" teriaknya kepada si berambut platinum blond ini.

"Ya 'kan kali aja…."

"Gouenji! Kau….!"

Tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Ichinose marah, Gouenji menghirup teh yang sedari tadi sudah disiapkan utnuk rapat. Ichinose masih merasa marah dan dipermalukan, ia menghampiri Gouenji untuk meng-koidkan (?) nya. Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Gouenji itu benar? Tapi, dengan siapa? #heh #bunuhauthor

"Heh, rakjel (re: Rakyat Jelata) rakjel! Bisa diam sedikit tidak sih?" teriak sebuah suara feminim nan anggun yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk ruang rapat.

"Nah, Ms. Yuniverse (?) ngomel tuh. Diem katanya." kata Gouenji dengan santainya kepada Ichinose.

"Kebagusan kalo Ms. Yuniverse. Mending Ms. Unilever (A/N: tunggu, bukannya ini nama perusahaan?) dia mah." Balas Ichinose dengan ekspresi impossible-deh-jangan-ngayal.

"Heh, enak saja! Aku itu Ms. Indonesia! Aku itu Pirncess Maemunah!" kata si pemilik suara feminim tersebut. Mengibaskan rambut coklat keorange-annya, dia mendengus.

"Natsumi-san tidak pernah berubah ya…." Sahut Fubuki yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. Tampaknya trio Yuuto-Fubuki-Tachimukai sudah datang.

"Ah Fubuki. Ya dia mau berubah bagaimana? Nanti makin princess dia." Si rambut bawang itu mulai berkata lagi. Tampaknya dia hari ini sedang iseng sekali, mungkin hatinya sedang senang ya…. (?)

"Kalau dia princess ntar princenya siapa?" tanya Ichinose.

"Ya Endo– mmph!" belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ichinose, mulu Yuuto sudah disumpal saputangan oleh Natsumi yang sekarang mukanya merah merona dan mengipas-ngipasi dirinya yang kepanasan. Padahal di ruangan itu ada 4 AC.

Tachimukai menatap senior-seniornya yang sedang 'bercengkrama dengan damai dan ramahnya'. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ada siapa saja di ruangan itu, dan mengapa ia akhirnya datang juga ke ruang rapat. Kasian anak ini.

"Woi, woi, diem dikit kenapa? Kasian tuh si anak baru ngeliatan kaga ngerti apa-apa!" teriak sebuah suara lagi. Bisa kita lihat pemilik suara tersebut yang berambut putih –tapi bukan Gouenji lho- sedang asik bbman (?) dan sambil memakai earphone dikupingnya.

"Lah lu sendiri gak lebih baik dari kita, Yamino! Elu enak-enakan disitu bbman sama si rambut botak tajem-tajem (?) itu kan?" balas Natsumi.

"Setidaknya gua tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik." Sahut orang yang dikatakan bernama Yamino itu sambil melanjutkan Bbm-annya.

'_Emang di dunia ini bisa pake bb juga ya? Tau gitu bb gua gua bawa dah.' _Pikir Tachimukai. Oh, ternyata Tachimukai bb user! Mari kita minta pinnya, yaitu 0000000! #plak #sumpahgapentingabis

"Oh ya, Tachimukai-san kan belum tau semua yang ada disini ya!" kata Fubuki. "Mari kuperkenalkan!"

Fubuki menunjuk ke Natsumi. "Si princess yang disini namanya Natsumi Raimon. Mati kenapa Natsumi?"

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahu." Kata Natsumi sambil menutup mukanya denga Kipas Angin, eh maksdunya, kipas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Ayolah Natsumi! Memangnya kamu mati kenapa?" tanya Fubuki ulang. Si pangeran es ini tampaknya ingin mempermalukan Natsumi.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

"Plis Natsumi, plis…."

"Nggak."

"Ah Natsumi mah!" sahut Fubuki sambil manyun. Sangat imut dimaa semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat tersebut. Yah, gak semuanya sih, bagi author doing kayaknya. #plak

"KESEDEK PERMEN KARET! PUAS?" kata Natsumi yang tidak tahan di manyun-in (?).

"Kenapa Natsumi? Mati kenapa?" tanya Gouenji ulang sambil menahan tawa. Benar-benar, manhkluk-mahkluk diruangan ini hari ini sepertinya sedang iseng sekali?

"Gua matiin juga elu semua…." Kata si princess berambut oranye yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Aiya, iya yang mulia! Jangan matiin ane! Kasian keluarga ane!" sahut Fubuki tiba-tiba berlogat jawa, eh salah, betawi.

"Hhh, sudahlah Tachimukai, orang-orang yang disini jangan dihiraukan, kebanyakan dari mereka ga penting semua kok (A/N: Hati-hati digampar, Yuuto.)," Kata Yuuto kepada Tachimukai yang saat ini benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi. "Sini aku lanjutkan pengenalannya. Yang berambut coklat itu Ichinose Kazuya. Cause of Deathnya serangan jantung. Dan yang lagi bbm-an ama pacarnya itu,-"

"Yamino Kageto desu. Cause of Death tenggelam di laut saat sedang berlayar. Dan aku bukan sedang bbm-an dengan pacar. Aku sedang update twitter tahu." Kata Yamino langsung menyela perkataan Yuuto, sambil tetap menatap ke Blackberry Onyx nya itu.

"Yah, _What he says._" Yuuto menghela nafas. Tachimukai ber-ooh ria.

"Tampaknya sudah saling berkenalan ya?"

Semua melihat ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Bisa kita lihat si pemimpin White Knights berambut coklat sedang bersender di pinggir pintu ruang rapat.

"Bisakah sekarang semuanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing?" dia tersenyum sangat manis, sangat manis, sampai semuanya langsung buru-buru mengambil tempatnya. Yah, terkecuali anak baru kita satu ini.

"Endou-san, apa maksudmu untuk mengajakku masuk kedalam White Kights? Sampai ikut rapatnya seperti ini?" tanya Tachimukai.

Mamoru tersenyum. "Kau punya potensial. Sekarang duduklah sebelah Yuuto."

'_Potensial? Potensial seperti apa?' _batinnya. Tapi yah, tampaknya Mamoru sudah tidak ingin ditanya-tanya kembali, maka ia pergi ke tempat duduk disebelah Yuuto.

"Nah," Mamoru duduk di tempatnya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, tampaknya sebentar lagi 'kejadian; itu akan kembali lagi. Tachimukai, aku yakin kau sudah dijelaskan oleh yang lain apa maksud 'kejadian' itu. Dan untuk menghadapinya, aku sudah sedikit berpikir untuk meminta 'bantuan'. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua?"

"Apa maksudmu, meminta 'bantuan' , Endou?" tanya Yuuto. Mamoru tersenyum, ia sudah memperkirakan kalau dia akan ditanyakan tentang hal itu. Gouenji menunjukkan ekspresi datar, padahal sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa tersentak.

"Gouenji," panggil Mamoru. "Mau menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Gouenji menghela nafas. "2 kata." Sahutnya dengan suara datar.

"Halloween School."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Eh, eh, sudah diberitahu belum? Kita akan membantu Endou-san menghadapi Contaminated lho!" sahut suara yang riang sambil menoel-noel temannya yang bergoogle biru.

"Serius Mark? Kok tumben Endou-san meminta bantuan?" tanya seorang yang berambut biru panjang berhenti membaca bukunya sebentar.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, Edgar," jawab seseorang dari belakang orang yang dipanggil Edgar itu. "Tapi aku yakin, Endou-san pasti sudah memperkirakan kalau 'kejadian' itu akan terulang lagi dan para Contaminated akan menjadi lebih kuat, maka ia memanggil kita."

"Oh, Fideo, harusnya kau memberitahu kami lebih cepat. Jadi kan kita semua bisa siap-siap menghadapinya." Kata seseorang berambut hijau tosca bermanyun ria

"Oh, Rococo, kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir. Maksudku, kita kan _Five Crosser, _lima terhebat di Halloween School!" sahut pemuda yang bergoogle biru itu.

"Kita tidak boleh sombong, Dylan. Masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dari kita didunia ini." Sahut Edgar sambil menghirup teh dalam cangkir yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"_Expect us, Death 101!"_

**To be Continued….**

Nah lho, saya yakin chapter ini gaje abis. Maaf buat readers kalo jadi bingung bacanya ;A; si author sedang bingung sangat soalnya #terusapahubungannya.

Balas Review dulu….

**4869fans-nikazemaru :**

Wahaha, gapapa kok telat review, yang penting review! wb /plak

Nanti saya yakin Gouenji akan pusing tujuh keliling sekamar dengan Toramaru! /doubleplak

Yah, namanya juga Kidou, dia kan penuh kejutan~~ (?)

Arigatou reviewnya!

**Yue Curtiss :**

Hebat kan? Hidup disko! *w*9 /dor

Arigatou reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Ah, Shinichi memang hobi mabuk! /dorplakduar

Iya typo yang itu…..-_-v

Arigatou Reviewnya Dika-nee!

**Authorjelek :**

Yah, habisnya dari inti ceritanya memang juga udah serius sih, saya aja yang rada-rada jadi banyak humornya /plak

Hidup disko! Hidup mabuk! /plak

Arigatou Reviewnya!

**Ayakomezza**

Ehehe, memang satu-satu nanti bakal kelihatan kok, nanti juga akan diselingi cerita-cerita sebelum karakter-karakter kita (?) meninggal….

Peperangan? Tampaknya sih ada. Tapi ya gak yakin ada pertumpahan darah, masalahnya ini kan yang bertarung setan /heh/ Oh yaoi tentunya ada pasti! /duar

Arigatou Reviewnya!

Nah minna, saya udah capek, permisi dulu ya, dadah semuanyaaaaaaa~, R&R yaaaa~


	8. Troublesome

Makasih buat yang udah dukung fic ini buat nggak discontinue :') Enjoy guys!

* * *

**The Live After Death**

**Chapter 8**

**Troublesome**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Everyone once had been a troublesome to someone, right? **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"Nee, Shinichi, katanya 'kejadian' itu akan terjadi lagi ya?"

Max menoel-noel pipi temannya selagi mereka berdua berjaga di group post mereka. Yang ditoel-toel pipinya hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya, katanya sih begitu. Berharap aja kalau itu _False Alarm. _Soalnya kabar-kabarnya Mamoru udah nggak bisa nyegel pake _Hell Capture. _Jelas kita akan kalah tanpa segel itu," kata Shinichi memasang muka datar, meskipun teman bertopi neko (?) warna warni itu masih menoel-noel pipinya. Ia memang sekarang bisa diam saja, soalnya tenaganya sudah habis untuk bermabuk-mabukan jus cranberry tadi.

"Oh." Max akhirnya berhenti dan mengambil _scythe_ nya, "Berarti akan jadi gawat sekali ya, kalau kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi—,"

_SRET!_

Sebilah pisau melaju kencang diantara Shinichi dan Max, memotong beberapa helai rambut mereka. Dengan horror, mereka berdua melihat ke belakang, pisau itu sekarang sudah mulusnya menancap di dinding post mereka. Gemetaran, mereka berbalik kedepan, dan mendapati seorang (A/N: Maaf, author bingung manggilnya apa -_-) Contaminated berdiri didepan mereka.

"Hai. Kangen aku?" seringainya kejam. Shinichi dan Max hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

* * *

"Halloween School? Sejak kapan kita berasosiasi dengan mereka?" ucap Ichinose dengan kaget.

"Sejak kemarin," jawab Gouenji singkat padat dan jelas. "Tampaknya kejadian kali ini akan lebih….. ekstrim, jadi Mamoru memutuskan untuk membutuhkan bantuan Halloween School."

"Kita terlihat lemah," tukas Natsumi angkuh, "Kurasa kita sendiri juga bisa tanpa mere—,"

"Tidak," Mamoru memotong kata-kata Natsumi. "Kita akan membutuhkannya. Yang mana yang kau pilih, Natsumi? Hidup tapi terlihat lemah, atau mati dalam keangkuhan?"

Speechless, Natsumi menutupi muka malunya dengan kipasnya. Tiba-tiba Yamino mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau aku boleh berpendapat aku bilang dua-duanya sama buruknya."

"Kurasa ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu, Yamino…," Gouenji menatap temannya yang berawarna rambut sama dengannya sambil sweatdrop, sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, jadi rencana kita adalah—,"

"_MAMORU! MAMORU! MAYDAY MAYDAY MANGGA APEL STROBERI ARBEI! CONTAMINATED SUDAH MULAI MENYERANG!" _

Menghela nafas, Mamoru mengambil sebuah walkie talkie yang berbunyi tadi dan berbicara, "Shinichi, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, aku sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat akbar, nggak lucu, _sumpah._"

"_MAMORU GUA SERIUS J*NG LO GA TAU APA YANG TERJADI DISINI, GUA SAMA MAX— TUNGGU APA YANG KAU— STOP KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA— AAAAAAAAAA—," _

Walkie Talkie Mamoru mulai mengeluarkan suara yang menganggu, kresek-kresek (?) tanda putus sinyal. Mamoru terdiam mendengarnya dan ia mencoba untuk menghubungi temannya lagi, "Shinichi? Shinichi, masuk? Shinichi? Shinichi?"

Tuuuuuuuut. Koneksi benar-benar putus sekarang. Tanda Walkie Talkie Shinichi telah dimatikan, atau mati tanpa disengaja.

"Oh god." Fubuki bergumam pelan, tapi panik. Mamoru menatap Walkie Talkienya dengan ketidak percayaan dan ia dengan paniknya berbalik, "Gouenji, Yamino! Segera pergi dan cek group post Shinichi! Yang lain, mulai peringkatkan seluruh murid dan membantu di group post mana pun! Tachimukai dan aku akan pergi ke Main Room untuk pemeriksaan!"

"Hai, Endou!" Semuanya langsung berhambur keluar untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing, dan Tachimukai mendekati Mamoru. "Endou-san, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mamoru menengok ke segala arah, dan mendekat ke arah Tachimukai sambil membisikannya sesuatu,

"Dengar baik-baik, aku akan mengajarimu _Hell's Capture._"

* * *

Menguap, Ichirouta menutup mulutnya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia berada di perpustakaan ini bersama Haruna hanya untuk mencari cara bagaimana cara memperlihatkan Tachimukai kepada Tsunami.

"Kazemaru-san! Aku menemukan bukunya satu lagi! Disini tertulis kalau hantu berdiri di depan kaca ia akan terlihat!"

Ichirouta hanya bisa mengangguk kepadanya. Sungguh, itukan metode jadul sekali. Emang masih bisa?

"Nee, Haruna-san, bagaimana kalau kita—,"

_BRAKK!_

Tiba-tiba satu lemari penuh buku jatuh dan semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan berlarian dan berhamburan, menghindari buku-buku yang telempar ke arah mereka entah dari mana. Ichirouta berusaha menghindar, tapi buku-buku itu tidak ada henti-hentinya. Ia tidak tahu siapa atau apa yang melempar ke arahnya, tapi yang jelas dia punya firasat buruk.

Karena sedari tadi Haruna menatap ke seluruh ruangan itu dengan rasa takut dan sekarang ia bersembunyi dibalik Ichirouta.

'_Kita harus pergi dari sini.' _Pikirnya. _'Kalau tidak kita akan mati dihantam buku!' _

Menarik tangan Haruna, Ichirouta secepatnya berlari menuju pintu keluar yang paling dekat. Mendobraknya dengan keras, akhirnya mereka berdua dapat keluar. Tapi diluar sama buruknya seperti didalam.

Orang-orang berlarian akibat benda-benda yang melayang dan terlempar ke arah mereka, entah darimana asalnya.

Dan satu-satunya yang berada dipikiran Ichirouta sekarang adalah untuk menjemput Tsunami.

* * *

Mamoru benar-benar galau sekarang. Galau maksimal. Contaminated sudah mulai menyerang, tapi Halloween School belum datang. Maka rencananya mengajarkan _Hell's Capture _kepada Tachimukai itu juga adalah rencana dadakan. Ia tidak memperkirakan Contaminated akan datang secepat ini.

"_Mamoru, Mamoru! Masuklah!"_

"Ya, ada apa, Shuuya?" ucapnya kepada Walkie Talkie tersebut.

"_Shinichi tidak bohong! Beberapa dari Group Post kita diserang Contaminated dan kebanyakan dari Soul Reaper yang berjaga terluka! Natsumi dan Fubuki sudah membawa yang terluka ke Unit Kesehatan, tapi Contaminated ini tidak ada habis-habisnya! Bahkan mereka sekarang lebih kuat dari kita!" _

"Cobalah untuk bertahan, Shuuya! Aku akan membantu kalian sebentar lagi!"

"_Sebaiknya cepat, Mamoru!"_

Mamoru mematikan Walkie Talkienya dan tetap berjalan bersama Tachimukai menuju the Main Room. Sedikit gelisah, ia mempercepat jalannya sedikit.

Di satu sisi yang lain, Tachimukai mengkhawatirkan Tsunami. Karena Contaminated tidak memandang siapapun untuk dilawan, dan ia sangat khawatir kalau ia kenapa-napa.

* * *

Mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Tsunami beristirahat sedikit. Ya, dia masih didalam rumahnya, sendirian, tanpa ada siapapun, dan dengan barang-barang dirumahnya yang tiba-tiba berterbangan entah dari mana dan melempar ke arahnya.

Tsunami meringis sedikit, lututnya sedikit lecet karena berlarian dan terjatuh menghindari barang-barang tersebut. Ia sangat takut, sejujurnya, karena sebelumnya ia melihat segelintir cahaya hitam yang mencekam sedang memegang barang yang siap dilemparkan kearahnya. Ia jelas tidak ingin tahu apa cahaya itu.

_Ting Tong!_

Pemuda berambut pink itu sedikit bersyukur, ia berharap yang membel rumahnya adalah seseorang yang dia kenal, atau keluarganya. Buru-buru berlari sambil menghindari lemparan botol kaca yang ada dirumahnya, ia membuka pintunya. Dengan sedikit rasa deg-degan kalau ternyata yang membel itu adalah cahaya hitam yang tadi ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tsunami! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Menghela nafas lega, Tsunami buru-buru memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ichirouta dan Haruna datang disaat yang tepat.

* * *

"Yamino, tampaknya aku tidak bisa bertarung lagi." Ichinose yang berada disamping Yamino ternengah-engah kecapekan dan lelah, "Mereka kuat sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, mundurlah sebentar. Kembalilah saat kau pikir kau bisa bertarung lagi," ucap pemuda berambut putih tersebut. "Aku akan coba lebih kuat lagi!"

Tapi tidak. Yamino berpikir kalau itu mustahil. Dia sudah mengeluarkan Dark Tornado untuk berpuluh-puluh kali, dan itu menguras tenaganya. Dark Tornado adalah jurusnya yang terkuat, tapi Contaminated itu tetap lebih kuat. Bahkan Maximum Fire milik Gouenji bisa dikalahkan.

"Minna, bertahanlah!" tiba-tiba Mamoru muncul dengan sebuah scythe. Anehnya ia dengan mudahnya tanpa meneteskan setetes keringatpun dapat menebas Contaminated itu dan mereka langsung mati. Tapi memang, level Mamoru jauh diatas semua yang ada di Death 101, "Halloween School sebentar lagi datang!"

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Semua White Knights dan Mamoru menengok kearah suara tersebut dan Mamoru tersenyum.

"Kami sudah disini!"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Minna, tau kan sebelumnya saya hamper berencana mau mendrop fic ini? Untunglah tidak jadi, ini semua berkat reviewers yang mencegah saya dan mensupport saya! :'D

Saatnya balas review~~

**Authorjelek: **

Lol sejak kapan saya bisa bikin fic serius :3 /ditabok

Iya wkwk, idenya dari Renaldi tuh XD

Arigatou reviewnya!

**4869fans-nikazemaru:**

Update memang membutuhkan waktu lama….. /itumahauthornyaaja

Sekali-sekali Natsumi nggak lady nggak papa lah XD  
Hmm, mungkin nanti akan saya selipkan dicerita 8D Lol XD

Ada dong pairnya! Tentunya shonen-ai! Sudah keliatan kan hintnya~ ;;) /dor

Arigatou reviewnya!

Nah, minna, RnR yah! X3


End file.
